shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 43 (One Piece Hunters)
Cover JP/UK/US/DE/FR: The Adventures of Geìíh - Part 28: "Geìíh helps cleaning up Guhlánd." Extra List of all Extras in One Piece Hunters 12 pictures of Yeuhai and Ancant. Fan-Post-Page {FPP} GASMAN Edition R: How old is Gasman? D: Let's say... 21 Gas years. R: Will Wabeyo appear later in the story? D: Maybe. Thigie Reptah: !!! R: What's Gasman's Blood type?! D: G. Story Sorji, Keno, Wakii and Cauto are now on Nugoi (again). Sorji: "Let's train..." Cauto: "Sounds great." Keno: "Okay, but... where?" Wakii: "I would say... in that one cave, where Keno's dog was." Keno: "Okay!" Sorji: "Using our names takes way too much time. I would say, we shorten them." Cauto: "Maybe." "So, Ke, Wa, Ca, okay?" Ca: "Sounds great!" Ke: "Awesome." Wa: "Hello, Gasman." Sorji looks, but can't see him. Wa: "Ha ha ha! You fell in for that trick! Ha ha ha!" So: "Ha." The crew walks into the Nugoi cave, where Keno has used his attack with his hound. Cauto climbs up the stones. "I'll train on the top of the cave!" Wa: "And I'll train here, in the middle." Sorji and Keno go to a corner. Keno attacks Sorji. "Slice!" So: "Counter!" Ke: "Aaah!" They keep fighting. "Eight-Eight!!!" So: "Absorb, Absorb, Abso-" The third part of Eight-Eight has actually hurted him. "Interesting... quick attacks can actually go through CAG." "Nice!" Wakii finds a little tunnel and crawls trough it. She sees some shining, little stones, like diamonds, but they aren't. "What are these? I'll collect them, maybe I need them later." Cauto stands on the cave. He uses some gel on his bow. "Archutzigo stage 2... hard to learn, but easy to master... I mean... hard to learn, even harder to master." Some gulls are flying over the island. A big stone golem is walking over the island. Cauto can see him: "Oh no!" He goes to the bridge and sleeps. "Phew, that was close." Keno trains. "Sixteen-Sixteen!" The stone wall has got a kinda big cranny. "I HAVE TO TRAIN UNTIL I CAN CUT WALLS!!!" Wall: "Ok, keep training, Keno." "What? Oh, hi Wakii! Have you found something?" Wakii just came back with a bag full of diamond-like stones. "What are these?" "That's indeed a good question. I don't know myself." "Hmm... mysterious... I've heard about something like that once... in a book... I read about it in the Olavan Library." "Olavan Library?" "Yes, Wa. It is known as the biggest Library in the South Blue. I don't know if that's true, since not all rooms were avaible to me. There was one book - But I honestly don't know the name of it anymore. It was including something about these stones." "Do you still remember what it said?" "These... I don't know... uh... they make you a queen?" "Even though I know it's a lie, nice." She closes the bag with a rubber band and lays it into a corner. Ke: "It gets dark. It's the best if you would make some beds." "And how exactly?" "I don't know." After some time, they all reunite in the cave. On the next morning the big stone Cauto saw is away. "I am really confused..." They continue training. Sorji slowly walks to his place again, knowing that something dangerous will happen... --One Piece Hunters Major Events *The UDC trains. *Colosstonos appears for the first time (not named). *Keno mentions the Olavan Library for the first time. Humans *Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) *Keno (セノ Se no) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Cauto (カトー Katō) *Colosstonos (ころそせとの Koroso se to no) Places *South Blue *Nugoi (ヌーギ Nūgi) *Olavan Library (としょうかん おらわの To shou ka n ora wa no, only mentioned) Animals *Gulls Trivia *This chapter is short. Errors *No known Errors. Chapter 0043 Category:One Piece Hunters Chapter